Vampire Elementals Ch.3
Dec 4th, 2009 8:03am When I stared at my wounds from the attack 5yrs ago, there were pink scars on my heart and back. On my wrist, there was a thin spiky-crescent shaped scar. I started putting on a red cami with blue jeans and red-black sneakers. Daniel started putting on his slippers when Katie burst into the room, looking terrified. : ROBYN: Katie, what's wrong? : KATIE: There's a fight outside! : MILTON: Yeah. It's Reg and Justin v. a new kid. : CRAN: And the new kid's is winning. FLASHBACK 7:54am I went downstairs and I didn't notice the people standing outside until I heard their voices. : JUSTIN: Well, look who's here, Reg. : REG: Our little wildcat from 5yrs ago. I pulled a branch from a tree and gripped it tightly and took a step back toward a forest. : REG: Oh, baby, don't leave us. Reg walked toward me, holding a small silver knife. : JUSTIN: Yeah. We got some unfinished business. My eyes started turning slit and my incisors and nails were growing longer and sharper. I was 98% close to eating them alive. : NICK (V.O): Hey, back off. : JUSTIN: You ain't in charge of nothing Nicky. Reg nodded in agreement. He reached out and grabbed my arm. : ROBYN: Don't touch me! I yanked my arm from his grip. : NICK-(GROWLS LIKE A WOLF): I'm not gonna tell you again. Leave.Her.Alone. : REG: Why? You wanna keep the fresh meat all to yourself? What makes Kitty so damn special? : NICK: Just shut up, Reg! : REG: What you say, mutt? : NICK: I said, shut up. : REG: You better get away, or I'm gonna come over there and hurt you. : NICK: I'm not afraid of you. You don't scare me. I heard his pulse throbbing rapidly. He felt more alive than ever. He knew Reg would kill him, but it didn't matter. It felt exciting and powerful. He told me to run. Run and never look back. I did. Reg moved with supernatural speed over to Nick. Justin and two other boys were right behind him. : REG: You're going down, mutt! He lunged at Nick like a rabid animal. Instinctively, Nick dodged Reg's charge. : REG: I'm gonna kill you! Reg growled, revealing his sharp teeth and threw several stabs at Nick's face. Nick avoided two of them, with supernatural speed, but the third one sliced the side of his cheek. Reg came at him again. This time, stabbing his shoulder. Nick punched Justin squarely in the nose and jaw. He turned to Reg and elbowed him dead in his throat and kicked him in the stomach. : JUSTIN: Ahh! Man, we were just jokin'! He bended over and cupped his hand over his nose. : NICK: Leave her alone. Understand? Justin nodded. : REG: Yeah, man. His voice was more guttural, since he was holding his throat. FLASHBACK ENDS : DANIEL: What's the kid's name? : MILTON: I don't know Dan, but you better get down there! Katie started pulling Daniel to the stairs. When we got downstairs, I saw Reg and his goons beaten up by a boy the same age as me. He had spiky messy brown hair, olive-brown skin and amber-golden eyes. His face and hands had multiple bruises and scrapes. His cheek and shoulder were bleeding and his sweater was bloody and ripped up. Penisula was taking the boy upstairs to the hospital wing and the boy winked at me. :::: ' ' Category:Stories Category:Vampire Elementals Category:Vampires